Vow
by kjiosh
Summary: I, Kim Jongin, take you, Oh Sehun, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and this is my solemn vow. Kaihun. Suho. EXO.
Sehun selalu terbangun di pagi hari dengan kepala yang berputar.

Ia mulai merasakan hal seperti ini ketika ia bangun dari komanya beberapa bulan yang lalu karena kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, yang ia ingat hanya suara ban yang berdecit, sorot lampu yang menyilaukan matanya, suara benturan yang keras, dan darah sebelum ia menutup matanya.

Sehun hidup sendiri, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu dan dimakamkan di China, kampung halaman ibunya. Sehun tidak memiliki waktu dan uang yang cukup untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya selain ketika Natal. Seluruh waktunya telah Sehun habiskan untuk bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Ia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa di ganggu dengan siapapun.

Kecelakaan itu membuat kepala Sehun terbentur cukup keras sehingga ia mengalami gegar otak ringan, ia setidaknya harus mengunjungi rumah sakit 2 kali seminggu pada akhir pekan untuk mengecek kondisi otaknya. Awalnya Sehun menolak karena ia tahu biaya yang di butuhkan akan sangat besar sekali, namun sang perawat yang sedang menangani Sehun berkata bahwa ia tidak perlu memikirkan permasalahan biaya pengobatan, karena semua sudah di tanggung oleh rumah sakit.

 _Ditanggung oleh rumah sakit_.

Ada yang aneh dan Sehun tahu itu, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya. Yang penting, selama ada yang dengan sukarela membayar biaya pengobatannya dan ia bisa sembuh, Sehun merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia pikirkan selain berterima kasih dan berusaha untuk mengganti uang itu.

"Nah, Sehun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kim Suho. Dokter yang selama ini menangani Sehun. Ketika Sehun membuka matanya untuk pertama kalinya setelah ia koma dari kecelakaan, Suho adalah orang pertama yang ia jumpai. Dokter itu dengan ramah bertanya kepada Sehun bagian tubuh mana yang sakit atau apakah Sehun butuh minum atau tidak. Semenjak saat itu, Sehun merasa bahwa ia sedikit agak bergantung kepada Suho.

"Baik, aku rasa." Sehun berkata dengan jujur. Akhir-akhir ini sakit kepalanya mulai terasa lebih baik sehingga ia bisa mengambil shift malam.

"Hmm…" Suho bergumam sambil menatap file yang berisi catatan medis Sehun, "sepertinya mulai ada perkembangan pada dirimu. Kau menulis di sini bahwa kau sudah jarang muntah-muntah, kelelahan, dan linglung. Ini benar-benar keajaiban." Suho tersenyum sumringah ke arah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan Suho melanjutkan, "apa kau masih mempertimbangkan tawaranku untuk mengunjungi psikiater?" sang dokter menatap pasiennya dengan raut wajah serius.

Yang di tatap hanya menghela nafas, 2 minggu setelah Sehun sadar dari komanya, Suho menawarkan agar Sehun pergi mengunjungi psikiater untuk mengatasi traumanya. Dokter muda itu beranggapan mungkin saja Sehun terlalu terguncang sehingga ia kehilangan beberapa memorinya, namun Sehun menolak.

"Bisa saja ingatanku yang hilang adalah ingatan yang buruk, yang memang sebaiknya aku lupakan saja." Sehun berkata seperti itu ketika Suho bertanya alasan mengapa Sehun tidak mau mendatangi psikiater.

Suho dapat membaca dari raut wajah Sehun sekarang jika pemuda itu masih menolak untuk mengunjungi psikiater. Suho mengangkat tangannya pasrah, "aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir jika ingatanmu yang hilang adalah ingatan yang seharusnya kau ingat?" dahi sang dokter berkerut. "Seperti misalnya, kenangan dengan orang yang kau cintai?"

Kini giliran dahi Sehun yang mengkerut, "aku masih ingat seluruh kenang-kenanganku bersama kedua orang tua ku. Lagipula sepertinya aku tidak memiliki kekasih sebelumnya, jika iya, ia pasti sudah mengunjungiku sekarang."

"Bukan itu maksudku—" Suho mengacak rambutnya, ia lalu menatap Sehun dengan putus asa. "Sudahlah, kalau kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku." Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melepas jas dokternya, lalu mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di laci mejanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Makan malam," jawab Suho sambil berjalan menuju pintu, "dan kau harus ikut."

…

Sepanjang perjalanan, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi di antara kedua orang itu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Suho membawa Sehun untuk makan malam bersama, bahkan ini sudah ke sekian kalinya. Suho senang membawa Sehun untuk makan malam di restoran-restoran mewah, Sehun berasumsi bahwa Suho melakukannya agar ia mengunjungi psikiater, namun lelaki itu nampaknya sudah biasa makan di restoran mewah, terbukti dari caranya memesan hingga _black card_ yang ia gunakan untuk membayar tagihan.

Sehun menduga Suho pastilah sangat kaya. Ia memiliki _black card_ saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dokter muda itu memiliki uang yang sangat banyak. Mungkin karena pekerjaannya sebagai dokter spesialis otak-lah yang membuatnya menjadi sekaya ini, atau memang ia sudah tumbuh di keluarga yang berkelebihan. Terkadang, setiap ia melihat Suho, Sehun suka bertanya-tanya apakah dokter itu yang membayar seluruh biaya pengobatannya atau bukan. Namun, Sehun tidak berhasil menggali ingatannya mengenai Suho sebelum kecelakaan, ia tidak merasa pernah mengenal dokter muda itu sebelum kecelakaan.

Mobil yang ditumpangi mereka mulai memasuki kawasan Gangnam-gu, tempat dimana banyak restoran mahal berjajar di sepanjang jalanan. Anehnya, Sehun merasa familiar, bukan karena Suho sering mengajaknya untuk makan di Gangnam, namun karena sepertinya ia pernah melewati jalanan ini dulu, tapi tidak bersama Suho.

"Aku akan membawamu ke restoran favorit keluargaku!" ujar Suho bersemangat.

" _Aku akan membawamu ke restoran favorit keluargaku!"_ ucapan Suho terngiang kembali di kepalanya, namun kali ini dengan suara yang berbeda. Suara yang berada di kepalanya terdengar lebih berat dan lebih familiar. Sehun merasakan kenyamanan yang aneh dengan suara itu, seakan-akan ia sudah sering mendengar suara itu.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis suara itu dari kepalanya. Ia memutuskan untuk memperhatikan jalanan, menatap lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip menghiasi jalanan malam Gangnam. Meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tidak menghentikan warga Gangnam untuk beraktivitas. Harus Sehun akui, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka keluar pada malam hari, jadi terkadang ia suka bertanya-tanya sendiri apa yang orang-orang lakukan ketika malam hari di luar rumah, apakah mereka baru pulang kerja atau mereka memang menyukai gaya hidup malam, dimana gaya hidup malam bukan gaya Sehun sama sekali.

Tak lama kemudian, mobil Mercedez Benz SF1 milik Suho berhenti di depan sebuah restoran tradisional Korea yang terletak di ujung jalan utama. Ketika Sehun turun dari mobil, sebuah titik di tengah-tengah jalan mengundang perhatiannya. Ia merasa familiar dengan tempat ini, ia tidak ingat mengapa, namun ia bisa mendengar suara klakson menyapa indra pendengarannya. Ketika ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengagetkannya, ia tidak mendapati siapapun selain Suho yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanya dokter itu.

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menggeleng, "a-aku hanya sedikit pusing."

Raut wajah Suho berubah menjadi cemas, "apa perlu kita pulang saja?"

"Tidak!" Sehun rasa ia sudah menjawabnya dengan terburu-buru, "aku baik-baik saja."

Suho memberikannya tatapan penuh kecurigaan sebelum ia berbalik untuk memasuki restoran itu. Sehun, sambil menghela nafas, berjalan mengikuti sang dokter masuk ke dalam restoran. Namun, ketika ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya sebentar, Sehun mendengar suara benturan keras yang terdengar seperti dua kendaraan yang bertabrakan. Refleks, Sehun berbalik dan menemukan sebuah mobil Toyota Supra berwarna merah hancur tertabrak oleh sebuah tronton besar yang berasal dari arah yang berlawanan, pecahan kaca ada dimana-mana dan Sehun dapat melihat supir tronton yang terkulai di atas stirnya.

Namun, bukan itu yang membuat Sehun gemetar, badannya bergerak sendiri ke arah mobil Toyota Supra merah itu. Sehun berlari dan terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan seruan Suho yang memanggilnya dari jauh. Sehun merasa bahwa ia harus menghampiri mobil itu, _ia harus, ia harus, ia harus_. Karena meskipun Suho berkata kepadanya bahwa Sehun mengalami retrograde amnesia*, itu artinya ia ingat seluruh kejadian setelah kecelakaan itu. Ia ingat ketika polisi datang ke flatnya untuk menanyakan apakah ia ingat seluruh detail kecelakaan itu, lalu mereka menunjukkan foto-foto dari tempat kejadian perkara yang berhasil mereka ambil. Dan di antara foto-foto itu, Sehun menemukan beberapa foto yang menunjukkan sebuah mobil Toyota Supra berwarna merah yang hancur, persis seperti yang sekarang ia lihat di jalanan.

Sehun merasa sangat sulit untuk bernafas, tanpa ia sadari sekarang ia sedang berdiri di sebelah pintu penumpang mobil itu dan ia bisa melihat darah mulai menetes keluar melewati jendela pintu yang sudah hancur. Sehun menunduk untuk melihat siapa yang ada di dalam mobil, dan ia melihat sejumput rambut pirang yang sangat familiar, ia maju beberapa langkah untuk mendapatkan pengelihatan yang lebih jelas. Tanpa sadar, Sehun ternyata sudah menangis ketika ia melihat mobil Toyota Supra merah itu remuk di tabrak tronton. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, Sehun berjongkok untuk melihat wajah dari pemilik rambut pirang itu.

Ketika ia berhasil menunduk ke arah jendela yang kacanya sudah hancur berkeping-keping, jantung Sehun terasa seperti di renggut paksa dari tubuhnya, paru-parunya terasa terhimpit oleh sesuatu yang besar, ia dapat merasakan sakit kepala yang hebat menyerangnya. Sehun bingung, kaget, dan histeris di saat yang bersamaan. Mengapa Tuhan menunjukkan semua ini kepadanya, seakan-akan beban hidupnya masih kurang dan Tuhan sepertinya tidak bosan untuk menambahkannya.

Terbaring beberapa centi di depan Sehun, ada seseorang yang mirip dengannya atau bahkan itu _memang_ dirinya. Wajahnya tertutupi oleh darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya, namun itu tidak menghalangi Sehun untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri. Sehun jatuh terduduk di jalanan, tidak mengindahkan pecahan beling yang tersebar di sekelilingnya atau bau bensin bocor yang mulai merayapi indra penciumannya. Sehun nampaknya tidak punya pilihan selain menjerit, menjerit, dan menjerit…

…

 _Langit sudah berwarna hitam dengan taburan bintang di dalamnya, menandakan hari sudah mulai malam. Seorang lelaki dengan kulit putih dan rambut pirang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan beberapa kertas bawaannya. Mulutnya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika ia mendengar_ handphone _nya berbunyi, namun ketika ia berhasil mengeluarkan hpnya dari kantung celananya dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar, mulutnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman._

" _Hallo?"_

" _Hai, sayang. Sedang apa?"_

 _Lelaki itu terkekeh sembari melanjutkan langkahnya, "sedang berada di jalan untuk pulang, ada apa kau menelponku?"_

 _Terdengar derai tawa dari sebrang sambungan telpon, "memangnya aku tidak boleh menelpon kekasihku sendiri, hm? Aku kan merindukanmu."_

" _Jangan bercanda, baru tadi siang kita bertatap muka bodoh." Lelaki itu berkata dengan ketus, namun semburat merah sudah menghiasi kedua pipinya, pertanda bahwa ia sedang malu._

" _Tapi tetap saja aku merindukanmu. Rasanya aku tidak kuat untuk berjauhan darimu, barang 5 jam saja." Suara di telpon itu terdengar seperti merajuk, yang dibalas dengan "dasar gombal." Dari lelaki yang sedang sibuk menuruni tangga kantornya, namun beberapa saat kemudian suara itu kembali menjadi seperti biasa, "aku hanya mengingatkanmu akan acara kencan kita nanti malam, kau tidak lupa kan sayang?"_

 _Lelaki itu berhasil memberhentikan bus yang kebetulan sedang melintas di depan kantornya, ia bergegas mencari tempat duduk kosong di bagian belakang bus, dan kembali memfokuskan pendengarannya ke telpon yang sedari tadi menempel dengan telinganya. "Tentu saja aku ingat, kau mengirimiku KakaoTalk hampir setiap menit sekali untuk mengingatkanku agar tidak lupa dengan janji kencan kita." Ia mendengus sebal._

" _Itu karena aku tidak ingin kau lupa dengan janji kita sayang,"_

" _Kalau begitu aku akan berpura-pura lupa saja."_

" _Kau—" suara di sebrang sana terdiam dan lelaki itu terkekeh membayangkan wajah cemberut kekasihnya, "menyebalkan sekali, tapi entah mengapa aku semakin mencintaimu tiap harinya."_

 _Mereka berdua terdiam dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah masing-masing, tidak ada yang mengucapkan kata satupun, mereka membiarkan sambungan tidak terputus hanya untuk mendengarkan deru nafas masing-masing, menikmati setiap detik, setiap momen yang terjadi di antara mereka, sambil memikirkan betapa beruntungnya mereka memiliki satu sama lain. Seakan-akan ini adalah hari terakhir mereka akan berjumpa._

" _Akan ku jemput kau pukul 9 nanti, sekarang aku masih ada beberapa pasien, jangan lupa dandan yang cantik." Akhirnya suara di sebrang memecah keheningan mereka._

" _Baiklah," lelaki itu bersusah payah menahan senyumnya, namun gagal._

 _Jeda sebentar sebelum terdengar suara dari sebrang lagi, "Sehun,"suara itu berkata. "kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"_

 _Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun itu tersenyum lembut, "aku tahu."_

" _Dan kau juga pasti tahu bahwa aku ini jauh dari kata_ sempurna _," terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang, "aku terlalu beruntung untuk medapatkan orang sepertimu sebagai kekasihku."_

 _Senyum masih tak lepas dari wajah Sehun sembari ia menatap ke arah luar jendela bus, "Hey Kim Kai, kau mau mendengar sesuatu?"_

" _Apa itu?" suara seseorang yang bernama Kai itu terdengar antusias._

" _Pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku langsung menganggap bahwa kau itu sangat sempurna. Lebih sempurna dibandingkan apapun yang pernah ku temui selama hidupku, dan tanpa sadar aku mencintaimu karena itu." Sehun tersenyum kecil, "lalu ketika kita mulai dekat, dan aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak sesempurna kelihatannya. Kau memiliki banyak kekurangan daripada yang aku atau bahkan dunia bayangkan, dan aku tersadar bahwa aku semakin mencintaimu karena hal itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk menyadari bahwa kau memang pusat hidupku, jantung kehidupanku."_

 _Mereka kedua kembali terjebak di dalam keheningan yang menenangkan, Sehun bisa merasa Kai juga sedang tersenyum di sebrang sana. Kekasihnya sebenarnya adalah tipe orang yang emosional, Kai adalah seseorang yang mudah tersentuh, dan sekarang sudah pasti Kai sedang terhenyak mendengar pengakuan dari kekasih cantiknya tersebut._

" _Tidak ada keraguan, sayangku." Kai berkata dengan suara penuh keyakinan, Sehun bisa merasakan keyakinan itu juga mengalir di pembuluh darahnya. "Aku mencintaimu, dan aku akan mencintaimu sampai ajal menjemputku. Dan jika ada kehidupan setelah kehidupan ini, aku masih akan tetap mencintaimu juga, Sehuna."_

…

 _Sehun menggerutu pelan ketika mendengar bel flatnya di bunyikan berkali-kali entah oleh siapa. Ia sedang sibuk memilah-milih pakaian di lemarinya untuk ia kenakan nanti ketika kencan bersama Kai, dan dikagetkan dengan suara bel yang sangat nyaring._

" _Siapa yang—" Sehun sudah bersiap-siap untuk marah namun amarahnya langsung lenyap dengan cepat ketika ia mendapati seorang lelaki tampan familiar berdiri dihadapan pintu flatnya dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya._

" _Halo cantik."_

 _Sehun memutar matanya, "kau mengagetkanku, Kim. Dan kau kan tahu password flat ini, kenapa harus memencet bel sih?"_

" _Aw, kekasihku yang manis ini merajuk." Kai tertawa._

 _Sehun menyipitkan matanya jengkel, ia memperhatikan penampilan Kai dari atas ke bawah. "Kapan kau berganti pakaian? Jangan bilang kau tidak mengganti pakaian mu dari tadi."_

" _Aku membawa baju ganti ke rumah sakit, cantik. Kalau aku berganti baju di flat kita kan jadi tidak seru, aku kan ingin mengenang masa-masa dimana aku masih sering datang ke flatmu untuk menjemputmu kencan." Kai menaik turunkan alisnya, bermaksud menggoda Sehun._

" _Apa-apaan," cibir Sehun._

 _Kai menyeringai, "jadi, kau sudah siap?"_

 _Sehun melirik tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana jeans kaos dan hoodie berwarna hitam, "sebenarnya aku masih memilih pakaian—" ia tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataanya karena Kai sudah menariknya untuk keluar dari flatnya._

" _Mau pakai baju sobek-sobek sekalipun kau tetap cantik dimataku sayang," Kai menyeringai ketika melihat wajah Sehun yang memerah, "meskipun aku lebih senang jika kau tidak memakai baju sih."_

" _Mesum!" Sehun melotot ke arah Kai dan Kai hanya terkekeh._

" _Cepat pakai sepatumu, Princess. Karena kereta kencana dan pangeran tampanmu akan menunggumu di bawah."_

…

" _Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka sudah menaiki mobil Toyota Supra berwarna merah milik Kai._

" _Aku akan membawamu ke restoran favorit keluargaku!" Kai berkata sambil tersenyum, sementara tangannya membantu Sehun untuk memasangkan_ seatbelt _nya._

 _Mulut Sehun membentuk huruf 'o' menggemaskan hingga Kai tidak tahan untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya itu sekilas. Ketika ia menarik diri dari wajah kekasihnya, Kai harus menahan tawa melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah semerah tomat._

" _Kenapa kau lucu sekali sayang? Apa perlu kita batalkan saja kencan ini dan memilih untuk berolah raga malam di ranjang saja hm?" Kai berbisik di telinga Sehun dan langsung di dorong menjauh oleh sang empunya._

" _Cepat jalankan saja mobilnya."_

 _Kai menyeringai, "baik tuan putri."_

 _Muka Sehun memerah, Kai memang hobi memanggilnya dengan julukan-julukan yang harusnya ditujukan kepada wanita seperti 'cantik' 'princess' 'tuan putri' dan lain-lain. Bukannya Sehun keberatan dengan semua panggilan itu, hanya saja ia tidak dapat mengendalikan jantungnya dan ia suka sensasi menggelitik di perutnya setiap Kai memanggilnya dengan panggilan-panggilan manis seperti itu. Membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan yang sedang kasmaran._

" _Kai?" panggil Sehun._

" _Ya sayang?" Kai menoleh sebentar sebelum fokus ke jalanan kembali._

 _Sehun tersenyum jahil, sekali-kali ia mengerjai kekasih tampannya ini tidak apa-apa kan? "Kau mencintaiku kan?"_

 _Kai tertawa singkat, "apa siraman cinta dan kasih sayangku selama ini tidak cukup untuk membuatmu yakin, sayangku?"_

" _Kalau kau mencintaiku," Sehun menyeringai, "aku tantang kau berteriak kepada dunia bahwa kau mencintaiku."_

 _Di luar dugaan, Kai bukannya membuka kaca jendela mobil untuk berteriak, ia malah mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Sehun lalu berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu."_

" _Kenapa kau malah berbisik kepadaku?" Sehun mengernyit._

 _Kai tersenyum, "karena kau duniaku, sayang."_

 _Wajah Sehun memerah untuk kesekian kalinya di malam ini._

…

 _Mobil Toyota Supra milik Kai sudah memasuki wilayah Gangnam-gu. Suasana malam ini agak sepi dibanding malam-malam biasanya di Gangnam. Namun Kai tidak mempermasalahkan itu sama sekali, ia justru malah merasa senang, itu artinya ia bisa dengan bebas bermesraan dengan Sehunnie nya malam ini, dimanapun dan kapanpun._

 _Sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang dari tadi mengganjal di pikiran Kai, dan ia bermaksud untuk mengatakannya kepada Sehun malam ini. Ia akan menunggu hingga suasananya tepat dan Kai berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri akan memberitahu Sehun segalanya, tidak akan ada rahasia lagi di antara mereka._

 _Suasana di dalam mobil sangat tenang, yang terdengar hanya alunan lagu_ Always _milik_ Bon Jovi _yang keluar dari mp3 player di mobil Kai dan suara Sehun yang juga ikut bernyanyi mengikuti irama lagu tersebut. Kai tersenyum ketika mendengar kekasihnya itu bernyanyi meskipun dengan suara yang kecil, Sehun nampak bersemangat melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar jendela sementara mulut kecilnya sibuk bernyanyi._

And I will love you, baby, always

And I'll be there forever and a day, always

I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine

'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme

And I know when I die,

You'll be on my mind

And I'll love you, always

 _Kai baru saja menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk mengatakan sesuatu dan melihat wajah kekasihnya itu dipenuhi rasa horor, sebelum Kai tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi ia mendengar Sehun berteriak._

" _KAI! AWAS!"_

 _Kai kembali menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat ke depan dan menemukan sebuah tronton dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah mereka. Untung saja ia memiliki refleks yang cepat sehingga ia berhasil membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar, Kai mendarat di aspal tepat ketika ia mendengar suara bunyi hantaman keras dan otaknya langsung tersadar bahwa kekasihnya masih ada di dalam mobil._

 _Ketika ia berusaha duduk di jalanan, pemandangan yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah mobilnya yang hancur parah, pecahan kaca dimana-mana, dan bensin yang tumpah dari tangki mobilnya, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda akan keberadaan Sehun. Kai meringis ketika ia merasakan kakinya yang ternyata patah, ia mengerang keras dan berusaha menyeret tubuhnya menuju bangkai mobilnya untuk menemukan Sehun. Kai juga bisa merasakan darah mengalir dari pelipisnya, sepertinya ia terbentur ketika ia melompat dari mobil, dan kepalanya terasa berputar._

 _Tidak kuasa lagi menahan sakitnya, tubuh Kai terjatuh di aspal dan pandangannya mulai buram. Namun bibirnya tetap menggumamkan nama kekasihnya, meskipun ia tahu, ia tidak akan bisa mencapai tubuh kekasihnya di sebrang sana. Sambil masih menggumamkan nama Sehun dengan mulutnya, Kai perlahan-lahan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya, nafasnya pendek-pendek, seakan-akan ia masih berusaha untuk menggapai Sehun._

Maafkan aku sayang, maafkan aku…

…

Sehun kembali terbangun dengan sakit kepala yang bahkan lebih menyakitkan dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya.

Ia terbangun di ruangan serba putih nan familiar, dan menghela nafas ketika teringat bahwa ia sudah berada di rumah sakit selama seminggu.

Suho bertingkah lebih protektif akhir-akhir ini, dokter itu lebih mengutamakan Sehun dibandingkan pasien-pasien lainnya. Ia bahkan pernah meninggalkan salah satu pasiennya ketika mendengar kabar bahwa sakit kepala Sehun kambuh, hal yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh seorang dokter. Namun rasanya Suho terlalu berkuasa di rumah sakit ini sehingga tidak ada satupun yang berani menegurnya.

Berhari-hari Sehun lalui di kamar rumah sakit ini hanya dengan tiduran dan menonton TV, Suho berkata sebaiknya Sehun menghindari hal-hal yang membuat otaknya bekerja lebih keras seperti membaca—padahal Sehun suka sekali membaca—membuatnya mati kebosanan selama lebih dari 7 hari. Suho juga memerintahkan para perawat agar mereka menyediakan makanan yang 'sehat' untuk Sehun, maksud makanan sehat di sini adalah sayur mayur setiap hari, dan Sehun merasa Suho sedang menyiksanya secara tidak langsung.

Hari minggu, biasanya Suho berada di kamar Sehun dari pagi hingga malam. Ia akan membiarkan Sehun protes akan segala hal yang telah ia alami selama di rumah sakit ini, dan membawa pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu jalan-jalan ke taman rumah sakit. Setidaknya itu mengurangi rasa bosan Sehun.

Seperti hari minggu kali ini, Suho sibuk mengupas apel untuk Sehun, sementara Sehun sibuk mengganti-ganti channel TV. Menghela nafas, akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan semua apa yang ada di pikirannya selama ini kepada Suho, ia mengambil remot lalu mematikan TV dan berbalik untuk menghadap Suho yang masih berkutat dengan apel.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"Silahkan saja." Suho berkata tanpa memalingkan pandangannya dari apel yang sedang ia kupas.

Sehun terlihat ragu sebelum melanjutkan, ia berguling ke sisi lain tempat tidur, membuka lacinya dan mengambil sebuah kantong dari dalam sana. Suho mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Sehun, dan mendapatkan pemuda itu sedang memegang sebuah benda mengkilap yang terlihat seperti cincin.

"Kau bilang, aku boleh bertanya kepadamu apapun yang menyangkut dengan masa laluku sebelum kecelakaan karena kau pasti akan membantuku." Sehun berkata pelan, "dan aku sepertinya ingin menemukan kembali memori-memori itu."

Suho menghentikan gerakan mengupasnya dan menatap Sehun dalam, "k-kau serius?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu menunjukan Suho cincin yang ada di tangannya, "polisi menemukan ini tergeletak di dekatku ketika mereka menemukan tubuhku di tempat kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awalnya aku tidak merasa familiar dengan benda ini, jadi kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya dan mengabaikannya. Namun, ketika aku terbangun dari koma lagi 2 minggu yang lalu, aku langsung teringat dengan cincin ini." Ia menimbang-nimbang cincin itu di tangannya, "sepertinya cincin ini ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu ku." Sehun menatap Suho dengan penuh harap.

Sang dokter meletakkan apel dan pisaunya di meja lalu beranjak untuk mendekati Sehun yang terduduk di atas kasur, ia tersenyum dan meremas tangan Sehun, "kalau itu keputusanmu, apa itu artinya kau menerima tawaranku untuk mendatangi psikiater?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Suho tersenyum puas, ia mengacak rambut Sehun pelan dan penuh kasih sayang. "Akan ku kirimkan alamat dimana psikiater itu tinggal, kau bisa mengunjunginya besok."

…

Angin berhembus hingga membuat Sehun menggigil. Ia sekarang sedang berjalan di sekitar Sungai Han sambil merapatkan jaketnya, tangan kanannya sibuk memegang hpnya, membuka pesan-pesan yang dikirimkan Suho—Suho tidak hanya mengirimkan alamat psikiater itu, ia juga mengirimkan berbagai macam wejangan untuk Sehun agar lelaki itu berhati-hati dijalan—sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memegang cincin silver yang keberadaannya baru ia rasakan kemarin. Suasana di sekitar Sungai Han tidak begitu ramai, hanya ada beberapa manula yang sedang duduk-duduk di bangku taman dan anak-anak kecil yang sibuk bermain sepeda. Udara cukup dingin untuk membuat warga Seoul malas keluar dari rumah masing-masing.

Sebuah pesan baru muncul, dari Suho.

 _Aku sudah memberitahu psikiater itu jika kau akan berkunjung hari ini, jadi ia tidak akan merasa terganggu. Hati-hati oke?_

Sehun tersenyum kecil membacanya, terkadang Suho lebih terlihat seperti ibu-ibu dibandingkan seorang dokter. Ia membaca kembali alamat yang diberikan Suho, dan matanya dengan segera tertuju kepada sebuah gedung apartemen yang terletak di ujung jalan. Ia sempat terhenti sebentar ketika menyadari bahwa gedung itu terasa sama _familiar_ nya dengan cincin yang ada di genggamannya saat ini. Sehun berusaha untuk menghiraukan perasaan itu dan bergegas untuk memasuki gedung apartemen itu karena angin semakin berhembus dengan kencang. Ia berhasil melewati security check dengan mudah—meskipun menurut Sehun itu agak aneh karena sang satpam nampaknya tidak curiga sama sekali dengan kehadirannya—dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di dalam lift, menuju lantai tempat sang psikiater itu tinggal.

 _Lantai 12, kamar nomor 1214._

Sehun berhenti sejenak di hadapan pintu bernomor 1214 itu. Ia menggigit bibirnya resah, ini bahkan lebih terasa menegangkan daripada ketika ia sedang di wawancara untuk masuk kerja. Sehun mengeluarkan cincin silvernya dan menatap benda itu lama.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu sangat yakin bahwa cincin ini dan psikiater ini—yang entah siapa namanya—akan membantunya untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang dan jawaban atas seluruh keanehan yang terjadi setelah kecelakaan. Seperti ketika ia pulang ke flatnya pertama kali setelah kecelakaan, ia merasa jika flatnya itu seakan-akan telah di tinggal olehnya selama bertahun-tahun bukan berminggu-minggu, meskipun yang ada di ingatannya adalah ia tinggal di flat itu sebelum kecelakaan terjadi. Ketika ia memeriksa barang-barang di flatnya dan menemukan bahwa semua barangnya tidak lengkap, bahkan ia tidak menemukan pakaian-pakaian favoritnya atau berkas-berkas pekerjaannya—Sehun panik, mengira bahwa ada pencuri yang membobol masuk ke flatnya. Ketika polisi datang ke flatnya untuk memberinya foto-foto kecelakaan itu dan ia menemukan mobil Toyota Supra berwarna merah yang sudah pasti bukan miliknya karena mobil itu sangat mahal, dan ketika mereka mengatakan bahwa tubuh Sehun di temukan berada di dalam mobil itu ketika kecelakaan.

Atau ketika ia mengambil cincin silver yang ditemukan berada di dekatnya saat ia tidak sadarkan diri di tempat kejadian kecelakaan. Awalnya, ia mengira cincin ini milik orang lain, namun ketika ia mencoba untuk memasangnya di jari manis, cincin itu meluncur dengan pas di jarinya dan Sehun mendapatkan keyakinan entah darimana bahwa cincin itu adalah miliknya. Dan ketika Sehun menemukan ada ukiran huruf di bagian dalam cincin itu yang terlihat seperti nama seseorang. Namun itu bukan namanya karena di situ tertulis 'KAI', yang membuat Sehun penasaran dengan seseorang yang bernama Kai ini. Sehun menyesal ia tidak begitu banyak bergaul dulu hingga ia tidak tahu siapapun yang bisa ia tanyai tentang Kai ini.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan, Sehun menekan tombol bel yang berada di samping kanan pintu dan menunggu dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. Siapapun psikiater yang ia dapat, Sehun memiliki feeling bahwa orang ini dapat membantunya untuk memecahkan misteri hidupnya ini.

Ketika pntu dibuka dan menampilkan seorang pemuda tinggi dan tegap yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sehun, yang memiliki kulit tan, rambut cokelat acak-acakan dan mata hitam yang menenangkan. Ia tampan, Sehun harus akui itu, namun ada perasaan rindu ketika ia melihat lelaki itu dan Sehun berusaha menepis perasaan konyol itu dengan senyuman termanisnya. Ia bisa melihat pemuda itu tertegun, pancaran matanya terlihat kaget, senang, dan sedih, semua menjadi satu.

"Hai! Kau pasti psikiater yang Suho hyung ceritakan. Perkenalkan, namaku Oh Sehun. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku dengan amnesia ini. hahaha..." Sehun berkata dengan ceria di ikuti dengan deraian tawa.

Pemuda di hadapannya mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia balas tersenyum penuh makna, "Hai Sehun, aku Kim Jongin, senang bertemu denganmu _lagi_."

 _Tenang sayangku, akan ku bantu kau mengingat semua kenang-kenangan indah kita, aku berjanji padamu._

…

 _I, Kim Jongin, take you, Oh Sehun, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, and this is my solemn vow._

 _..._

 _Retrograde amnesia :_ ketidakmampuan memunculkan kembali ingatan masa lalu yang lebih dari peristiwa lupa biasa (cr. wikipedia)

 _apa ini..._

 _harusnya saya lanjutin Reveur tapi lagi ngefeel kaihun T T_

 _thanks a lot yang udah baca~~~ ;u;_


End file.
